dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
List of techniques used by Miko
This is a list of notable techniques used by Miko Tachibana which have appeared on the wikia in roleplays by the author. Being an artificial Human, Miko is rather powerful even without his powers, and as he trains through the series, his strength has increased substantially. Power Level Readings This is an approximate reading of Miko's power level in combat. (please note, that his levels can be anywhere in between these numbers when charging up in an rp) Before Training with Jiraiya *Base Form = 15,000 *Gear 1st = 100,000 *Gear Second = 250,000 After Training with Jiraiya *Base Form = 45,000 *Gear First = 300,000 *Gear Second = 750,000 After Training with Queen Kai *Base Form = ???? *Mystic Transformation = ???? (unreadable) After Training in the Realm of the Kai's *Mystic God = Unreadable Techniques appearing in roleplays Transcription Abilities *'Ki Transcription': Miko was experimented on by scientist shortly after he was born and given the power to innately harness Ki and reconfigure it in order to move with large burst of speed, which as a child he could not control. His Ki is azure in tint and doesn't act in the same manner as normal as he doesn't need to charge his Ki in order to use his powers he simply focuses in on his inner ki and then his body simply reacts and breaks down matter around him into pure Ki energy in order to reform it into his armor. His entire nature is speed, meaning that outside of martial arts he is a typical human. Similar to Saori a girl marked with the Mark Of Sigma, Miko's ability is known as Ki Transcription and to a limited degree he possesses mild telepathic powers which manifest as premonitions. *'Premonitions': Due to his Ki Transcriptions Miko is able to see into the future and predict events however since the future is never set in stone he can only see a potential future rather than a certain one meaning that if his opponent or targets thoughts change so does the vision. *'Radical Impact': After forming his armor on his legs, Miko then propels himself into the air, Miko uses the pistons to then fling himself at mach 1 towards his opponents and right before he nears his opponents he spins in the air and axe kicks them into the ground with great force. *'Radical Shockwave': Spinning around at high speeds, Miko is able to use his centrifugal force to create gale force winds. These winds are able to push back his opponents and or cut them with the high air currents. *'Radical Whiplash Spin:' Spinning at mach 1, Miko is able to create a bubble of swirling winds to protect himself as long as he remains in motion. Using this prevents him from attacking however. *'Extreme Shockwave': As an upgrade on the traditional Radical Impact, this technique takes the attack one step farther. Rather than delivering a kick with simply a miniature twister around his legs, Miko will first use his speed to propel himself into the air and then launch his attack downwards. The force and friction he exerts on the air actually ignites it around him adding to the effect of his kick. *'Seven Blade Storm': After drawing in a large amount of Ki, the seven spikes extend out and then he takes a crouching sprinter mount on the ground. After charging his pistons he propels off the ground and speeds at his opponent using blinding speed and razor sharp spikes, leaving a large seven pointed star, which has the potential to bash through defenses like a battering ram. *'Hyper Liner': Miko moves at about mach 3, speeding towards his opponent like a battering ram. As he nears his opponent, he spins turning into a drill, propelled by his momentum which has the power to slice through everything in his path. This attack when it hits is known as a "certain kill" as not many can survive its impact, however the recoil it gives Miko is severe as his armor is cracked tremendously, lowering his defensive powers. Movement techniques *'Flight': Using Ki he is able to fly, this is a spontaneous skill he learned while fighting Yarō. Initially he could only really float, not having the ki aura that allows others to fly at faster speeds, however after sparring with Sayuri and Sakura he was able to manifest the aura and move at high speeds akin to how he moves on land using his Radical Burst. Martial techniques *'Radical Action': Usable in all his states, Miko is able to kick his opponents normally in the gut and then before they leave contact with his foot he spins and slams them into the ground with great force. This can kill a normal human even while he is not using his powers. **'Radical Entry': A variation of his Radical Action, Miko instead of kicking his opponents into the ground kicks them into the air and then follows them with a barrage of kicks, after the 5th kick he propels himself above the foe and hits them with a speedy kick into the ground from above. Fusion techniques *'Chaotic Fusion Technique': Having learned the method used by the ancient race, Miko is able to utilize the Chaotic Fusion Technique in order to unite with another being. However due to his artificial nature he is able to change his harmony requirements making him the only one able to harmonize with almost anyone he deems trustworthy to impart the secrets of the fusion to, and as a result, fuse with them in dire need. His only known fusion is Esper. Other techniques *' ': Learned innately when he focused on the ki of others, this was perfected during his training with Jiraiya, and with it he can sense the ki level of others unaided by a Scouter or other devices. *' ': Originally having trouble doing this, due to his powers Miko had to first learn how to charge his ki in order to learn how to use it as more than just his transcription. Energy-based techniques *'Ki Blast': While still rudimentary, Miko is able to fire minor beams of ki energy as well as stabilize his ki into spheres. Following his weeks of training he has mastered this somewhat, allowing him to fire beams from a single hand as well as firing a concentrated ball of ki from his feet. *'Kamehameha': Having learned this after being taught the art of molding ki, Miko has incorporated this into his arsenal, mixing it with his Radical Burst in order to catch his opponents off guard by firing it from his boot in the form of a sphere. This technique has become a regular favorite of the young warrior and as a result he prides himself in its usage. *'Final Flash': Learned from Sayuri, Miko is able to replicate a lower key version of this technique in combat, however he has not polished it as much as he has his kamehameha wave and as a result it is not as powerful as Sayuri's herself or the great King Vegeta. *'Final Kamehameha': By fusing the Final Flash and the Kamehameha, Miko is able to fire this powerful beam at his opponent and it was developed by him in Other World, however he is not the creator of the technique as stated by the Queen Kai as it was used once before by a Saiyan in the distant past. Support techniques Jishindō - Being the last thing he learned from Master Jiraiya and the most difficult for him to master, Miko has access to this powerful martial arts technique and with it he is able to disrupt the flow of ki within a target to diffuse most ki based techniques as well as fusion. Using this he is able to infuse his own ki to act as a sort of blockage within the target, preventing them from molding their ki properly and as a result stop the usage of ki based techniques, however he is still inexperienced in its usage and faster opponents are able to dodge this technique as he is unable to mix its usage with that of his radical burst. Transformations Tran-scripted Transformation *'Radical Burst' - Radical Burst is the power to "shorten the universe" using speed generated by breaking down matter into Ki and then by molding it within his body, he is able to compress and harden it into a pair of streamlined boots, which are bonded to his legs up to his knees and allow him to move at high rates of speed. When activated his legs and feet are split showing a strange glowing ki energy that is created by his body subconsciously. This Ki is warped and wrapped around his legs forming the shape of a strange metal alloy which is molded into his boots and have a lightning bolt shaped fissure on the side which open up to draw in more ki to propel him forward. There is a piston in the heel which also propels him forward at high speeds using pressurized air. This power allows him to move at near sonic speeds and velocities on par with Saiyans and other higher lifeforms while in their base states, using his high speed kicks to deliver increasingly forceful blows. *'Radical Burst: Gear Second' - After training intensely he was able to "upgrade" his armor into an advanced form. In this second state, his armor spreads up his legs to his waist similar to a living liquid metal, once it solidifies it, then creeps up to his arms encasing them, meeting on his back, forming a shell of sorts. Added to his armor he also gains seven spikes three on his back, and one on each limb and his hair grows longer and becomes sorta wild. The piston in his heel is replaced by a pair of wheels, enabling him to move much faster than in his previous form but removes his ability to propel himself into the air, replacing it with the ability to punch himself into the air using his armored up fist. He also gains a visor shaped like sunglasses over his eyes and a mouth guard, which protects his eyes and mouth at his higher speeds. While in this state he is able to contend with Sayuri in both her transformed state, and normal form. Potential Unleashed Stage 1 After training with Queen Kai in other world, he proved to her he was worthy of her ultimate secret the ability: Potential Release, which unlocks the laten potential within an individual. After his potential was unlocked he was asked to transform using his Ki Transcription to which it activated but then instead of having the armor engulf his legs or body it however bonded itself to his skeletal structure and then following that he gained a power akin to that of a fully powered up Super Saiyan 2. This came with the added touch of increasing his output tremendously while in other world, and as a result he was able to outrun Sayuri while she used the Kaio-ken x22 as well as land a hit on the Kai who is known for her power and ferocity. After his powers stabilized he found himself in a state similar to that of a saiyan since he was able to "transform" in a similar manner to one, first by simply charging up and gaining a platinum aura and then by going one step further causing his hair to grow out similar to that of a Super Saiyan 3, eventually reaching his lower back near his waist however it does not change color. After transforming into his "mystic transformation" he gains a power similar to that of the Qiān luóshuān as it has been called his "super human" transformation. *'Enhanced Telekinetic Powers' His original psonic powers were passive and allowed for premonitions but nothing offensive to use in a combat situation, however his true potential allowed for him to lift things with his mind and use them to attack others, he spent the better part of a year perfecting this to the extent that he can choke lifeforms and suspend movement for a period of time however he needs intense focus to choke another leaving him open for a counter attack. *'Photon Shock': Due to his mystic state barring him from his normal armor from his Ki Transcription, Miko developed a way to manipulate ki and mimic his old powers, allowing for him to retain the usage of his Hyper Liner and other high level attacks that required his armor for protection of recoil. These were dubbed his Photon attacks as they looked like he was bending light beams to coat his skin in ki. Stage 2 Upon training in the Other World once again, Miko was able to happen upon a taste of , this happened all while he was already in his Mystic Miko transformation. The resulting mixture of mortal and godly ki, changed the nature of his transformation, however due to the fact that he lacks Saiyan blood, he did not reach Super Saiyan Blue or Super Saiyan Rosé, however this is as close as a human probably can and will reach. This transformation unlike his normal Mystic state, is highlighted by his hair changing to match his platinum aura. Due to the fact that he is still inherently human, this transformation is even more taxing on his body than using his basic Mystic transformation and as a result he limits his usage likened to that of the Kaiōken, only in times of extreme necessity. However when in use, his power is multiplied to an unreadable level for other humans and some other races. After transforming, he has complete dominance over his ki and its entirety meaning that once he reaches his full power he would technically be the most powerful human in the world however his body has trouble maintaining this state for long periods of time and once his limit is reached he loses his transformed state, as his body enters a state of shock, to which it re-regulates his ki flow to normal levels. *'Instantaneous Ki Blast': While in his enhanced mystic state, Miko has the ability to fire instant ki blast from his hands, feet or mouth as during his training he was pushed to the limits of human endurance and then pushed beyond that while in Other world. These blast slightly pale in comparison with his charged beams and blast but they are powerful enough to catch an unsuspecting person off guard. *'Perfected Telekinetic Powers' While in this state, he has the ability to totally manipulate his surroundings, most notably without moving a muscle. He has been shown to repel opponents with a mere glance in their direction. This unlike his lower form, he has the ability to attack and defend all at the same time. Category:Lists Category:Techniques